Half blood orc
by ssnapelover
Summary: Pippin is captured by an orc with a difference. Warning: slash, abuse


Half blood orc

_Pippin__ is captured by an orc with a difference._

He longed for a normal bed. After seven days being dragged trough the plains of Rohan by the orcs of the Uruk Hai, Pippin just couldn't stand the stony ground anymore. His bones ached when he rested and the grabbing fingers of Grishnakh where just as painful, when they went on the move again.

Night was even worse than daytime. Every evening Grishnakh would lie next to him, his fingers constantly groping, trying to make him speak of things he didn't understand, threatening to eat his legs if he didn't tell him all his secrets. So Pippin made things up. Silly things, like he knew where to find a treasure and he would lead the orc there. The creature would just listen and laugh, not believing a word the Halfling said, but clearly enjoying just terrorising the hobbit. Long after the orc had laid his hideous big head to rest, Pippin could still smell his foul breath in his nostrils.

But this night was different. Grishnakh didn't turn up. A smaller orc, more slender, with long white hair stood before him and kicked him.

´Still awake, are we?´ His grin exposed a set of terrible black and yellow teeth, with pointed fangs in the corners of his mouth. His skin was pale, much paler than most of the orcs and not so pock-marked, but he was still very ugly. He sat beside the hobbit, watching him, like he still had to make up his mind what to do with him. Pippin observed the orc too.

´You're different…´ Pippin said. He always liked to talk as much as he could; it worked for Grishnakh, who seemed to leave him in peace as long as he kept talking.

´Different?´ the orc growled.

´Yes, you look different.´

´Why, do I have a pretty face?´ the orc snarled and held his head very close to Pippin´s.

´No… you don't stink as much as the others…´Pippin said, immediately regretting his impertinence.

The orc grabbed him by the neck, looking angry, but then relaxed and let Pippin sink back to the ground.

´So I smell of roses, do I…´he whispered and lay very close to the Halfling, laughing very softly and deep at the back of his throat. ´I know _you_ smell different… You smell like… a dirty Halfling. I know all about Halflings. We used to eat them when we went to the west.´

Pippin tried to put on a brave face. He now noticed the orc had blue eyes, most unusual.

´Where's Grishnakh?´ he said, just to change the subject.

´Why, do you miss him?´ The orc put his hand under Pippin´s dirty shirt and fumbled his chest. `Made you happy, did he?´ There was a small fire burning in his eyes, it showed a strong desire.

´I wouldn't put it like that…´Pippin started, feeling uneasy. ´I just wondered why he isn't here.´

´I killed him,´ the orc smiled. ´I'm Sarpeth. You better get used to me. I want to know all about you. Grisnakh told me many things about you already. Like this treasure…´

´Oh, that,´ Pippin said. ´It isn't true you know, I just made it up to keep him happy.´

´Then you better think of something else to make _me_ happy, or you will regret it,´ Sarpeth whispered and pressed his body tightly to the hobbit. Pippin could feel the heat of the orc´s skin on his. He knew he had to think of something, perhaps make advantage of the orc´s desires.

´Why do you have such fair hair?´ he asked, putting his hands in Sarpeth´s long hair.

´Because… like you I am a Halfling of some kind…´ the orc answered. ´I'm just half an orc.´

Pippin was puzzled. ´What's the other half?´ he asked.

Sarpeth laughed in a cruel way. ´Never heard how we dragged out the elfin women away from the woods, Halfling? We dragged them away by their… fair hair….´

Pippin shivered with disgust. He should have guessed. He often heard the elves speak of this horror.

´My elfin mother died when I was born…´ the orc said without any emotion. ´I guess my head was to big…´He still stroke Pippin´s body as he spoke and the hobbit lay motionless. Then the Halfling wept.

Sarpeth now dipped his fingers in the salty tears and tasted it. ´You leak,´ he smiled. ´I sometimes see this wetness in the eyes of other creatures. It tastes of salt. Why do you leak?´

It was obvious orcs never cried.

Sarpeth now licked Pippin´s tears, with his long dark tongue. ´Nice little hobbit…Tastes good,´ he whispered, and he licked Pippin´s neck and ears. Then he pulled up the hobbit's shirt and licked his chest. Pippin stopped crying, laid paralyzed, hoping that Sarpeth wouldn't get so exited that he perhaps considered eating him alive. He held his breath when the orc completely undressed him, and breathed on his genitals.

´Wonder what they taste like…´ Sarpeth said and looked greedy at the fear in the hobbit's eyes. ´…With some salt, backed on the fire perhaps…´he added and laughed when he saw the Halfling looked even more afraid. ´Just joking…´ he concluded and his tongue went all over Pippin´s body.

Strangely enough it comforted the hobbit, in a morbid and twisted way. After days and nights of brutal treatment, the soft, wet tongue made him relaxed and sleepy. He saw that the orc was aroused and planning to take the action one step further. He desperately searched for some diversion.

´Why did you kill Grisnakh?´ he asked. Sarpeth stopped abruptly.

´He treated me like dirt,´ the orc grumbled. ´Come to think of it, they all treat me like dirt. Because I'm half an elf. They spit on elves and so they spit on me. I'm fed up with it all.´

´So…why not go away….´Pippin tried.

´You would like that, wouldn't you,´ Sarpeth said. ´But who knows who will take my place when I'm gone. He might not be as friendly as I am to you.´

´Together I mean,´ Pippin suggested, saying that aloud made him realize how preposterous the suggestion was.

´And why would I take you with me, Halfling?´

´You wouldn't stand a chance on your own, and neither would I. Together we wouldn't be so suspicious. When we run into orcs, you can say you've captured me and when we meet my friends, I can say you rescued me.´

The orc looked at him pensively. ´You're a smart little bugger, aren't you?´ he said. ´But you know as well as I do, that your friends would kill me, before we even have a chance to explain anything.´

´We might not meet my friends. We could just hide in the forest for a while.´

Pippin never got an answer to this suggestion, as arrows and fire suddenly flew around in the orc camp.

´Attack! The dogs of Rohan attack us!´ the orcs shouted. A big troll tripped over Pippin and Sarpeth and they where save for a while, protected against the rain of arrows by the troll´s body. The back of the troll looked like a pin cushion and he bled and squealed like a pig. Sarpeth and Pippin just laid there, until the noise had died down and the troll was dead, pressing hard on them like a enormous sack of potatoes.

´I can see the dogs of Rohan coming…´Sarpeth whispered, looking up from under the armpit of the troll. ´They systematically search the battlefield for survivors…and kill them.´

´Please..´ Pippin pleaded. ´Let me speak to them…They will spare me and listen what I've got to say. I promise I will try to make them let you go.´

´I can't allow that,´ Sarpeth said. ´You're just to much fun.´

He groped the hobbit by his ankles, managed to crawl away from the troll and ran into the dark forest, with his trophy.

Almost immediately after they reached the shadows of the trees, the orc pressed Pippin to the moist, mossy forest floor and abused him in a most disgusting way. Pippin let it happen, without letting his emotions get the better of him; he hated to admit being grateful that the orc at least didn't hurt him – not yet. It went on all night, the orc seemed insatiable, Pippin felt dirty and lonely. He wondered what had happen to Merry. He hadn't seen him for days and he was afraid he lost his best friend.

Even when the daylight came, it was very dark and gloomy in the forest. Pippin heard the sound of running water. He had listened to it all night, in order not to have to think about his terrible fate. The sound comforted him, as it reminded him of the streams and rivers of the Shire.

Sarpeth was sound asleep and didn't open his eyes when Pippin slowly stood up and walked away. There was a little stream that bubbled along the black trees and the hobbit obsessively washed the dirt from his body. He startled when suddenly Sarpeth stood next to the stream and watched him.

´Why do you make yourself wet? I thought you liked my smell,´ he sneered. Then he pissed in the stream, groaning with relief.

Pippin got out, trying to cover his naked body. ´I want some clothes,´ he said. ´You left them behind on the battlefield. But I can't run around naked, so you better think of something.´

´I would like that, if you where to run around naked all day,´ Sarpeth grinned and he licked his lips. But then he gave the hobbit a piece of his own clothing. Pippin turned his head away as he smelled it and first washed it in the stream before putting it on.

´Why do you make everything wet? You Haflings are a peculiar sort.´ Sarpeth dragged the hobbit along. ´We have to find some food, Halfling. Just let me find us something. Lets face it: you wouldn't survive a day in this forest. Let me show you the orc way of survival.´

He managed to catch a rabbit with his bare hands, biting its head off in front of Pippin. The orc laughed at the disgust on the hobbit's face, while the rabbit blood ran over his cheeks. Pippin was amazed how quickly the half blood orc made a fire. And when they finally sat down and ate the roosted rabbit, Pippin almost felt good.

Sarpeth burped and lay down flat on his back, gazing at the immense trees.

´Aaah...´he sighed. ´No commands from bloody Grisnakh or anybody else. I like it.´ He looked at the hobbit in a dreamy way and Pippin just hoped he wouldn't violate him again.

´I know you wait for a chance to run away from me,´ Sarpeth said. ´But I won't let you. Wouldn't be smart either. There are evil things out in this forest.´

´Like what?´ Pippin looked around as if he suspected giant spiders or worse.

´Well elves of course. They capture you and make you suffer in a terrible way.´

´No they don't. At least, I haven't got anything to fear from them. They are my friends.´

Pippin shouldn't have said that, because the orc now tied a leather strap to his neck and tied the other end to his belt. ´I can't take the chance of my pet running to his friends,´ he said. He pulled Pippin closer to him by the strap en kissed him on the mouth, pushing his black pointed tongue in. Then he pulled him up his feet and they started to walk. Very fast. Pippin almost fell every ten steps. So the orc lifted him and carried him along like a parcel. Orcs normally smell elves from a great distance, as a warning of evil, but Sarpeth wasn't good at that, due to his elfin blood. They where to closely related. So he wasn't aware of two elves watching him from a tree.

´Very curious, I didn't smell him until now,´ one of the elves said. Because elves have also a keen smell for orcs.

´He looks different,´ the other elf said. ´Never have seen one of those before.´

He aimed his bow and arrow at the creature, but his friend stopped him. ´No, wait, you might hit the Halfling. It must be the Halfling our Lord was looking for.´

The other elf nodded and they quietly descended from the tree. ´The fool walks right into our camp,´ one of the elves whispered. ´What's wrong with his smell?´

At that moment Sarpeth knew he had walked into a trap: at least ten elves stood suddenly before him and they aimed their bows. They hesitated, as they saw the Hafling struggle.

´Leave the Halfling alone, give him to us, you foul creature,´ the elfin leader commanded. The two elves from the forest now slipped behind the orc, quickly cutting the leather strap and grabbing the hobbit away from him. When Pippin saw how the other elves aimed their arrows at the orc again, ready to kill, he was suddenly overcome by a strange instinct. He jumped in front of his cruel capturer and made the elves stop their attack.

´No! He is one of yours!´ he shouted. ´Don't kill your half brother.´

A shockwave seemed to hit the elves. They lowered their bows, looking at each other with disbelieve and disgust.

´What do you mean Halfling?´ the elfin leader asked.

´Well, look at his hair, his blue eyes and his skin… He is half an elf and might well be a half brother to one of you.´

Sarpeth didn't wait for the elves to make up their minds and suddenly ran of into the forest, leaving the hobbit and his confused friends behind in irresolution.

That night Pippin slept in a warm and comfortable bed and he saw his friend Merry again, who was rescued at the battlefield. The hobbits talked and talked and Pippin was so very glad to see his old pall again. But he didn't tell about what Sarpeth did to him. Nor did he answer Merry´s question why he saved the orc´s live. When they finally lay down to sleep, Pippin thought about the half blood orc, wondering if he managed to survive, perhaps watching him at this very moment. And he stroked his own skin softly, remembering the wet tongue of Sarpeth on his body.


End file.
